


Dîner aux chandelles

by MacaronParty



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, cordon bleu, lol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaronParty/pseuds/MacaronParty
Summary: Emmanuel espère obtenir un déjeuner avec le premier Ministre...





	Dîner aux chandelles

«  C'est sympa que tu aies pris la peine de passer! Dit Macron avec enthousiasme en saluant le premier Ministre.  
_ Ne t'emballe pas, je dois déjeuner avec un député à quelques rues d'ici, alors j'en profite pour faire une halte rapide » coupa Valls.

Le ton désintéressé du premier ministre balaya un instant la joie du jeune homme.

«  Ha, heu, bon, je … je pensais que tu aurai voulu manger avec moi, du coup, souffla-t-il d'un air un peu déçu. En plus aujourd'hui à la cafétéria il y a du cordon bleu...  
_ Et ces dossiers que tu devais absolument me montrer? Où sont-ils? S'impatienta Valls.  
_ Ha! Oui bien sûr, les fameux dossiers! Je te donne ça tout de suite ! » 

Manuel Valls regarda avec amusement le jeune ministre de l'économie lui tourner immédiatement le dos pour se précipiter vers ses tiroirs. Emmanuel Macron était un garçon brillant, il venait juste d'investir Bercy à la suite d'Arnaud Montebourg et Manuel savait pertinemment qu'il avait soif de reconnaissance. Ces dossiers auraient très bien pu attendre le conseil des ministre de la semaine prochaine, mais Emmanuel était en quête perpétuelle de l'approbation de son aîné. Et il faut dire que ce dernier aimait bien le voir se démener pour lui prouver qu'il avait bien fait de le prendre dans son gouvernement.

 

L'homme brun jeta un œil à l'ensemble du bureau. Rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Montebourg, pas même la décoration. Son regard s'arrêta sur une grande toile au mur, un affreux barbouillage de bleu et de noir.  
« Tu as gardé cette croûte? Lança-t-il à son cadet  
_ Le cadre sur le chevalet, près de la fenêtre ? Répliqua le jeune homme sans relever la tête, toujours à fouiner dans ses tiroirs. Je suis bien obligé, ça serait mal vu de jeter ça. »

Manuel ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer : entre deux plantes vertes se trouvait, posée là comme par dépit, la photographie officielle du président de la République.  
«  Je parle de la grande toile, au dessus de toi.  
_ Évidemment, s'amusa le ministre en se redressant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, mais j'aime bien le bleu... tiens, regarde, je les ai retrouvés !  
Emmanuel lui tendit les dossiers avec entrain.  
_ Bon, fit Manuel en glissant les classeurs sous son bras. J'y vais, mon rendez-vous attend. »  
Pas de remerciement. Le premier ministre était avare en compliment, Emmanuel le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire de son mieux à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour en obtenir un.

«  Alors, heu, c'est vraiment pas possible de manger ensemble ce midi ?

_ Tu es sourd ? S'irrita Manuel. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un RDV. D'ailleurs, je pars. Bonne journée.

_ C'est qui ton RDV ? Je peux venir ? »

Valls, qui allait s'engouffrer dans le couloir, se retourna d'un air scandalisé. 

« Hors de question, ça ne te regarde pas. Et de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, on n'est pas près de déjeuner ensemble, je n'ai plus de midi de libre dans mon agenda pour au moins 3 ou 4 semaines...

_ Alors on pourrait se faire un dîner, à la place ! » Proposa Macron avec enthousiasme.

L'espace d'un instant, le premier Ministre ne sut que répondre. Décidément ce gamin avait un sacré culot.

« Ouais, c'est ça, si tu veux » dit Manuel d'un ton exaspéré en sortant dans du bureau.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le corridor que la porte se rouvrit :

« C'est super ! Lui lança Emmanuel, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus heureux. On se voit où et quand alors ?

_ Chez moi, Le 27, à 21 heure, débita au hasard Manuel sans se retourner.

_ Génial ! Ça marche ! J'apporterai du vin si tu veux !

_ C'est ça c'est ça » maugréa-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur en regardant sa montre.

Valls quitta Bercy en soufflant et se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Vraiment alors, cet Emmanuel avait beau être brillant, il n'en était pas moins agaçant, pensait-il. Pas qu'il soit désagréable, mais c'est un vrai pot de colle. S'il n'avait pas lâché cette date bidon, qu'il avait déjà oublié d'ailleurs, il serait encore dans son bureau à ne pas savoir comment s'en débarrasser.  
En remontant une rue colorée par les stores des brasseries malgré le temps grisâtre, il repensa aux yeux bleus de son cadet qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il lui accordait un peu d'attention,à son sourire aussi, qui, tout à l'heure, s'était agrandit sur son visage, laissant apparaître deux dents du bonheur. C'était certainement ces dernières qui était responsable de son petit zozotement... Manuel sourit. Il avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, Macron maîtrisait bien sa diction, mais il suffisait d'un rien pour que ce charmant cheveux sur la langue ne le reprenne. Comme quand, par exemple, Manuel le recadrait d'un ton autoritaire...  
Il entra dans le restaurant où il avait réservé et, constatant que le député avec qui il devait déjeuner était déjà là, dû chasser Emmanuel de ses pensées. Presque à contre cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic o_o
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré ses nombreuses imperfections ( d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à critiquer ).


End file.
